Howard Bamboo
Howard Bamboo was one of Terri's co-workers at Sheets-N-Things, and is a former member of the Acafellas. He is portrayed by Kent Avenido. Biography S1= Pilot He is first seen when Terri helps him fold a fitted sheet. He reveals that he is dyslexic. After the conversation with Terri, a customer returns wetted sheets to Howard. Acafellas Howard brings Henri a birthday cake, and celebrates with Henri, Ken, Sandy and Will. They sing For He's a Jolly Good Fellow and decide to form a boy band called Acafellas; it was him who came up with that name. Howard rehearses This Is How We Do It with them in Will's living room. They perform Poison at a bar, and they all receive good reviews, except Howard (even though he is actually a relatively good singer). He later drops out of the group, saying it was never his dream. The Rhodes Not Taken Howard is mentioned by Terri, but not seen. Vitamin D Howard attempts to give Terri a large amount of decongestant that she requested and gets arrested, because police thought he was building and running a meth lab. Whether he was charged or not is unknown. Funk He bosses Finn and Puck around when they become employees of Sheets-N-Things since he has a higher position than them, but later Terri promotes Finn to assistant-assistant-manager ahead of him. He later sings Loser with Finn, Terri, Sandy, and Puck. |-| S2= Funeral In Funeral, he helps Terri and Sue hack into Principal Figgins' email by guessing his password, 1234. He has not been seen since, although it's assumed he may have gone to Miami, Florida with Terri to be her Assistant Manager. |-| S6= 2009 He is seen working for Terri, as she demanded. Rachel arrives and talks to Terri, but to no avail. When Howard sees that Rachel is displeased, he says that he always wanted to be in an all-male a capella group, but maybe it won't come true. Trivia *Howard is dyslexic, being the first out of the three characters to have the same condition, the others being Sam Evans and Ryder Lynn. *He can't count higher than 30. *He is afraid of his vacuum cleaner. *In the original draft of Pilot, Howard Bamboo was supposed to be a middle aged woman called Ginny. *He has never been seen wearing anything other than his Sheets-N-Things uniform, even when performing the song Poison, during which he only takes his brown vest off. *He always wanted to be part of an all male acapella group, and later became a member of the Acafellas. Quotes Gallery tumblr m04gjjzX4U1qawhhho1 500.gif tumblr m0ohx2CbnB1qmeiveo9 250.gif tumblr m0n7r54LV11r8g8ga.gif tumblr ly7o9syeu41qk8edvo8 250.gif tumblr ly7o9syeu41qk8edvo7 250.gif tumblr ly7o9syeu41qk8edvo1 250.gif tumblr lxljukz0UQ1r6iq0qo1 500.png tumblr lt1gv2CdiY1qdvvguo1 500.jpg tumblr ll2w9iYBzF1qhx7lho1 500.jpg tumblr kspdjd9fWF1qa93cao1 500.jpg 41606 157287503651 3824023 n.jpg 541060 1284596700013 full.jpg fu3.jpg glee-howard-sheets.jpg howard-bamboo.jpg Tumblr m96anrgsUe1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr m96anrgsUe1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr m96anrgsUe1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr m96anrgsUe1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr m96akmL72v1ra5gbxo2 250.gif HOW1.gif HOW2.jpg howard.jpg howard2.jpg howard3.jpg howard4.png howard5.jpg howard6.gif Howard bamboo.png Tumblr mqwz9jVSDZ1qbnvfdo4 250.gif Tumblr mqwz9jVSDZ1qbnvfdo1 250.gif S103poison.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters